


Why?

by SkyeGraham



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Shirou should've shut his mouth.





	Why?

»I’ve always liked you, Tohsaka.«  
There he is. The greatest dumbass in the hole world is telling me _this_.  
Why? Why isn’t he realising that we’re enemies? Why doesn’t he try to kill me before I get a chance to kill him instead? Why?  
»You’re an idiot, Shiro. We’re in a damned Holy Grail War and you lost your Servant because of your brainlessness! I can’t take it anymore!«  
»Tohsaka ...«  
»No! Stop it already!«  
She won’t cry in front of him. No matter how much she wanted now.  
Rin Tohsaka was strong enough to hold it back.  
Like always.


End file.
